Examine the functional response of 5HT1a in unmediated psychiatric patients by examining hormone responses following the oral administation of ipsapirone. Also, determine the hormone effects of ipsapirone are modified by chronic treatment with antidepressants, lithium carbonate of antipsychotic drugs. We are still in the begining stages of the study thus, recruit is essential at this time.